You're So Loveable
by laurenfullbuster
Summary: In which, Lucy is dealing with cramps, emotions and the lack of her boyfriend, until he comes along and melts her heart. Who knew Laxus could be so sweet?


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :)**_

Lucy hated this time of the month.

It was like hell on earth.

She'd just come home from a month long mission, because Natsu and Erza insisted that they go on, so she'd been beaten up by bandits and almost kidnapped. Worst of all, she desperately missed her blonde boyfriend.

After all this tragedy, she'd come home only to find her period had started. It was no surprise though, it came at the same time every month.

All the blonde woman wanted to do was break down and cry, and smash everything in sight, also she _really_ wanted some cookie dough ice cream. Sluggishly, she crawled back into her bed with the intent to nap away all her problems.

Luck apparently wasn't on her side today, as the second she closed her eyes, a sharp stabbing pain came from her abdomen and she cursed her life multiple times. Tears pricked at her brown orbs as her lower stomach began to churn painfully and she honestly felt like dying. It was as if all of Erza's swords were repeatedly stabbing her and poor Lucy couldn't even defend herself.

So, she lay on her overly comfortable bed, crying from the pain, wishing Laxus was here, still really craving cookie dough ice cream. Her tearful eyes flickered to her lacrima phone, and she wondered whether to call her boyfriend.

What if he was one of the guys who never wanted to be around women on their period. Lucy has certainly met alot of them, Natsu especially. They all found it sickening, and so did she to be fair but that didn't mean she wanted it to happen either. _Gosh, men are so ignorant_ , she decided.

She couldn't imagine Laxus being really caring and buying her teddy bears on her time of the month like in the movies, it just wasn't him, but she loved him nonetheless. Another cramp snapped her out of thoughts and she sobbed loudly.

Most of the time, Lucy adored being a woman. Having a figure was amazing, it made her look good, and she also loved skirts and boots. Perfumes were also a favourite of hers. Other times, she wished she could be a boy, why did she have to bleed five days a week every month, all because she hadn't been impregnated. It was just cruel.

Whilst Lucy was on her bed, crying from the pain, she didn't notice her lacrima phone vibrating and ringing. On the front of it showed who was calling, and surprise, it's Laxus!

When the blonde didn't answer his twenty calls, dread began to settle in his stomach and his thoughts were on the edge of panic. Laxus hadn't seen his beloved girlfriend for a month, of course he was worried. He knew she was supposed to be back, but she wasn't answering any of his calls so he did the only thing that seemed rational, teleport to her house in his lightning.

Laxus didn't bother knocking, he had a feeling it was going to be open, like always. He sort of expected her not to be there but what he didn't expect was to see the blonde woman sobbing in her bed and holding her stomach.

 _What the hell happened?_

He ran over to her side and put his large arm around he, she looked up at him in surprise.

"Lucy, what happened? Was it those teammates of yours again? I swear I will rip them apart if they let anything happen to you." The blonde male was fuming at the mere though of it.

She let out a soft laugh," No, Laxus, I'm fine." He looked at her, confused.

"But you were-" He was interrupted when she cried out in pain, and his stormy blue eyes widened.

"Lucy!"

Her brown eyes met his and he saw the tears streaming down her face, she smiled at him.

"I'm on my period, Laxus." He blinked and her and then his eyes softened. How had he not realized? It made perfect sense, the crying, the pain, and now he just wondered what she was craving.

"Don't leave me, please. I know it's weird, but..." she trailed off as her eyes shifted downwards and he just hugged her.

"I won't." He suddenly had an idea. Maybe he could be a perfect boyfriend for once. It would be Mission: Make Lucy Happy!

"Just let me go out for thirty minutes, I promise I'll be right back as soon as possible."

She just nodded, and then he looked at her skeptically. The hormones kicked in and she burst into another fit of tears. He sighed and tried to reassure her.

"Listen, Lucy, if I'm not back in ten minutes then you can wear my coat for an entire day." She perked up and nodded vigorously. That was a big gamble.

So, Lucy watched as the lightning mage zapped away and she sighed. Poor Lucy. She didn't even get to give him a kiss yet, and boy, she was itching to feel his lips on her.

Meanwhile, Laxus had ended up in the shopping mall of Magnolia, and he got to work right away. He only had thirty minutes, after all. His first stop was the supermarket, he had a feeling that ice cream would be on his girlfriend's craving list so he looked there but struggled to think of what flavour the blonde would like.

Mint choc-chip? No, Lucy hates that flavour. Salted Caramel? Eh, maybe. Cookies and cream? No. Cookie dough? Yes!

He put the very large tub of cookie dough ice cream in his basket and then made his way over to the chocolate and sweets aisle. He knew Lucy's favourite chocolate was Galaxy so he threw a bunch of them in the basket. What else could he get her? His eyes scanned all the delightful chocolate layed out in front of him and they rested on the sight of all the large packets of chocolate. _Might as well,_ he though to himself as he chucked random bags into his basket.

Then, he strolled over to the bakery section and eyed the pastry treats. Lucy loved doughnuts, that was a fact, so he grabbed a box with four doughnuts in that had chocolate icing and sprinkles on the top. Yum. He also grabbed a packet of double chocolate cookies, the big ones.

Next, he decided to be a classic boyfriend and get her one of those absolutely massive teddy bears, maybe one with a heart attached to it. It took him a minute to find where they were all hiding, he didn't spend long picking one, he just grabbed the first one he saw.

Then, Laxus walked to the checkouts and with much embarrassment, payed for everything. The cashier, who was a young woman with bright ginger hair, curiously stared him down the whole time. Gosh, he hated this, but if it was for Lucy, he would do it.

So, the lightning mage left the shop with two bags and a huge teddy bear in his arms. Next stop, the florist.

Luckily for him, the florist was only a couple minutes down the street, so he got there quickly and he asked for a bouquet of white lilies. Lucy had mentioned them being her favourites because her mother had loved them dearly.

His last shop was a cosmetics store. Laxus went in and got a couple odd stares, but nonetheless he continued his mission. First, he went to the perfumes and picked out one that smelt strongly of flowers and coconuts An odd mixture but damn, it smelt lovely. He then strolled to the makeup and basically just put any random expensive makeup he could find in his basket. Also, he picked up some painkillers, as he could tell she was in a lot of pain at the moment. He paid for it, again, he was mortified, and decided it was time to see his Lucy again. So, up and away he went, off to her apartment in his lightning.

Lucy had a rough thirty minutes without her blonde boyfriend. Her cramps had slaughtered her, and her emotions were still going crazy and it was driving _her_ crazy! She wished he would just get here soon, he promised he would be back so she didn't doubt that, but she just wanted to snuggle up to him in bed. Where even was he anyway?

Her question wasn't answered but to her happiness, Laxus showed up around two seconds later. With _a lot_ of bags and a... teddy bear?

Laxus walked over to and smiled. A rare sight to see. He handed her the teddy bear and put all the bags down gently in her lap.

"For you." He kissed her on the forehead, and her heart literally melted.

When she looked into the bag, she began to cry happily, a hand covering her mouth in surprise. He had went out and bought her all of her favourite things, what a sweetie!

"Oh, Laxus. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love youuuuu." She dragged out the you to try and emphasize her point.

Lucy's heart beat wildly when she thought of all the nice things he had gotten her. God, she loved this man so much.

Laxus shoved her over on the bed and got in it with her, snuggling up with her, and then he put on a movie. She looked at him, he was intently watching the movie until he felt her eyes on him, so he turned to look at her.

Their eyes connected and she smiled.

"Laxus Dreyar, you're so loveable."


End file.
